New Student James
by polkadotts15
Summary: What happens if Zoey never went to England, Zoey didn't find out Chase was in love with her and Zoey and all her friends got put in charge of showing the new student James around. Rated T for later chapters. JZ, LQ, VL, ML, CR
1. Meeting James

New Student James

**New Student James**

**Hey guys this is my first full length story and it is a JamesZoey story and I started writing it before I saw the episode Chasing Zoey. **

One day on the sunny PCA campus, Zoey and her friends Quinn, Lola, Logan, Michael and Chase were on their way to Dean Rivers office but they didn't know why because none of them had gotten into trouble.

"I wonder why we have to go to Dean Rivers's office." Logan says who is holding hands with his girlfriend Quinn.

"I know, I mean we haven't gotten into trouble with any of the teachers lately." Says a puzzled Chase.

When the 6 of them got to Dean Rivers office they walked into his office and he says, "I would like you six to show our new student James around the campus and make him feel welcome to our school."

"Hi James, I'm Zoey Brooks and these are my friends Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett, Logan Reese, Lola Martinez, and Quinn Pensky." Zoey introduces all of her friends and herself.

"PCA is a great school you'll love it here." Quinn says.

"How about we show you your room and then show you around campus." Lola suggests.

"That works for me." James says.

"Great let's go." Lola says

The 7 of them walk towards James's dorm room which happens to be right next to Logan, Chase and Michael's room. They show James around campus and then they all go to bed but agreed to meet up for breakfast in the morning.

**A WEEK LATER **

The 4 boys are all in Chase, Logan, and Michael's room hanging out and talking.

"Hey does Zoey have a boyfriend?" James asks.

"No, why?" Logan replies quickly.

"I was wondering because I was thinking I might ask Zoey out." James explains.

Chase and Michael just sit their quiet not saying anything. Chase is thinking, 'I'm in love with Zoey but if James asks her out I'll never be able to tell her, but I also don't want to ruin our friendship.'

"Okay thanks guys, I'm going to go talk to Zoey now."James says.

"I'm going to go see Quinn." Logan says.

James and Logan leave and Michael turns to Chase and asks, "Are you okay with James asking Zoey out?"

"Ya of course because I haven't told her how I feel." Chase replies.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS**

Zoey and Quinn are hanging out in their dorm room talking while Lola was out on a date with her boyfriend Vince Blake. They are talking when there is a knock on the door. Zoey gets up to get it. She opens the door and says, "Hey guys come in."

Quinn walks up to Logan and says, "Hey Baby." And then kisses him.

"You want to go for a walk?" Logan asks.

'Sure." Quinn replies.

Logan and Quinn leave.

"Zoey can I ask you something." James asks

"Go Ahead James." Zoey answers.

"Okay. I really like this girl and want to her to be my girlfriend but I don't know how to ask her." James asks.

Zoey replies, "Just be yourself and would I happen to know this girl?"

"I pretty sure you do." James answers.

"Who is it?" Zoey asks.

"It's you." James tells her.

**I just had to end it there and to find out how Zoey reacts you're going to have to read the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Telling the gang

**Hey a guy here's the second chapter to my first full length story. **

"In that case I would love to be your girlfriend." Zoey answers and they both lean in and kiss.

**THE NEXT DAY**

James and Zoey are on their way to meet everyone in the girls room so that they can tell them that they are dating. When they get to the dorm room everyone is already sitting down talking when James and Zoey walk in and sit on her bed.

"Okay guys I just thought I would tell you that I have a boyfriend." Zoey says. "His name is James and is sitting right beside me."

Everyone except Chase gets up to congratulate James and Zoey. Chase is the last one to congratulate her.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

It was Saturday and everyone was hanging out. They were sitting on the grass talking. Zoey is sitting next to James with his arm around her. Quinn is sitting on Logan's lap. Lola is sitting beside Vince with his arm around her and Michael is sitting next to his girlfriend Lisa. Chase is sitting by himself seeing he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Hey guys you want to get permission from our parents and go off campus next weekend and go shopping for our tuxes and the girls dresses because prom is only a few weeks away." Logan asks.

Sure we'd love too." Zoey replied for both herself and James.

"Same here." Quinn, Michael and Lisa say at the same time.

"Love too." Lola replies.

"Why not." Vince says.

"I guess so." Chase answers.

"Chase you seriously need to get yourself a girlfriend." Logan tells him.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

James and Zoey are walking around campus talking about their lives before PCA. Zoey's phone then rings. She answers it, "Hello."

"Oh Hey mom."

"Ya, Sure that'd be great."

"Okay love you too.

"That was my mom." Zoey says.

"My parents are coming to PCA in two weeks to see me and my brother Dustin and to meet my 'Hot' boyfriend." Zoey says.

"I can't wait to meet your parents you know." James tells her.

"James I need to ask you something." Zoey says.

**Sorry the chapters are so short. I wrote the story out by hand and thought it would be longer. Anyway I'm almost done writing the story and believe me none of you will guess what's going to happen later on in my story. Anyway read and review. For the next chapter to come out their needs to be a least one review to tell me what you think of the story and I won't be able to update much until May long weekend because my mom is getting married this weekend and there's going to a lot of family and then on the 13****th****, 14****th****, and 15****th**** I'm going on a band trip so I won't be able to update until Thursday night or even Friday.**

**Polkadotts15**


	3. Exgirlfriend and prom shopping

Hey this is the next chapter in my story New Student James

**Hey this is the next chapter in my story New Student James. Hope you like it. **

"Go ahead." James answers nervously.

"Do you happen to know any girls looking for a date for prom because Chase doesn't have a date yet." Zoey asks.

James sighs in relief and then says, "Oh ya. There's this girl in my history class who said she needs a date for prom."

"Great talk to her and ask her to come shopping with us on Saturday for prom." Zoey says.

**A WEEK LATER**

Everyone is waiting for Chase's date to show up.

"Where is she?" Chase asks.

"There she is." James says and points to her.

Chase mouth drops because it is his ex-girlfriend Rebecca.

"Oh my god." Is all Chase can get out of his mouth while everyone else is to shocked to say anything.

"Hey Chase, I haven't seen you in a long time." Rebecca says and then hugs him.

All Chase does is nod and hug back.

"Is everything okay Chase?" James asks.

"Ex-girlfriend." Is all Chase can get out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." James says.

"It's okay, I'll live. It's better than no date at all." Chase says.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

The girls are shopping for their dresses while the boys are getting their tuxes.

"So… Rebecca how have you been." Zoey asks.

"Okay I guess." Rebecca says.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS**

"So Chase do you have a crush on any girls." James asks.

"Not not really." Chase lies.

Michael knows hes lying because James is Zoey's boyfriend and he doesn't want to screw up their relationship up.

"Okay so how long have you known Zoey and how did you meet her." James asks.

**FLASHBACK**

_3 years ago_

_Chase was riding his bike when he saw a girl get out of a car and was saying hi when he ran into a flag pole._

_Zoey runs over to him and asks, "Are you okay." _

_"Yes." Chase says a little dazed. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's how you meet Zoey." James says.

"Yep." Chase says.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

"Zoey have you found a dress yet." Lola asks.

"No." Zoey answers annoyed.

"Give her some time Lola." Lisa tells her.

"Found it." Zoey yells and then runs to the dressing room.

Zoey comes out of the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh, that is so the dress." Lola says.

"Ya Zoey." Lisa tells her.

"Okay I'll get it.

The girls all squeal.

"Great, Let's go." Quinn says.

**BACK WITH THE GUYS**

"Okay we have all of our tuxes, so let's call the girls and go eat." Loagn says.

"I'll call them." James say.

James dials Zoey's number.

"Hey babe." Zoey answers the phone.

"Hey were all done shopping are you girls?" James asks.

"Yes, where do you want to meet to eat." Zoey asks.

"Let's meet at Tony Roma's" (don't own) says James.

"Okay see you there." Zoey says.

"Bye." James says and hangs up.

**That's the end of the chapter and if you want the next one out I need at least 3 reviews. **

**Polkadotts15 **


	4. I love you

A half an hour later everyone is at the restaurant and are now ordering their food.

"Hey did you girls find your dresses?" Logan asks.

"Yes but your not seeing them till prom." Quinn tells him.

Logan starts whining.

"Oh you'll live Logan." Zoey says.

"Are we going to like these dresses?" Michael asks.

"Michael." All the girls yell.

"Michael don't ask say or ask things like that." Lisa tells her boyfriend.

'Michael that was just gross." Rebecca adds.

Chase asks" So…Rebecca how have you been since I last talked to you?"

"Not bad. I was a little mad at Zoey when we first broke up nut then figured out that it was me attitude and telling who you could be friends with was the reason you broke up with me." Rebecca says.

"Okay, so how did you guys do with getting your tuxes?" Lola asks.

"Great and it only took us half an hour." Vince says.

"How long did it talk you girls to get your dresses?" James asks.

"Three and a half hours." Zoey answers.

"Everyone had their dresses within an hour but Zoey." Lola adds.

A few hours later everyone is back at PCA. James and Zoey are walking around campus and decide to sit down and talk.

"Is Michael always like that?" James asks.

"Ya Michael is always like that crazy." Zoey answers.

"How long has everyone been dating?" James asks.

"Michael and Lisa have been dating for 7 months, Logan and Quinn have been dating for 4 months, Lola and Vince have been dating for 3 months and we've been dating for 2 wonderful weeks." Zoey answers.

"How long did Chase and Rebecca date before?" James asks.

"They dated about a month before they came to PCA and broke up about a week into the semester." Zoey tells him.

"Hey Zoey I need to tell you something." James says.

"Go ahead you know you can tell me anything." Zoey says.

"I know we've only been dating for 2 weeks but I... I love you Jame tells her.

"Aww. James I love you too." Zoey replies.

They lean in and kiss.

**A WEEK LATER **

It's the day that Zoey's parents are coming to PCA . Zoey and Dustin are hanging out waiting for their parents to call them to tell them that they are at PCA.

"Dustin, what do you think mom and dad want to tell us?" Zoey asks.

"I don't know Zoey." Dustin answers.

"So how's your relationship with James?"

"It's great." Zoey answers.

Zoey's phone rings and she answers it, "Hello."

"Hi mom, where are you?"

"Okay see you in a few minutes."

Zoey hangs up the phone.

"Come on Dustin let's go. Mom and Dad are here."

**Sorry about not updating right away. I won't be able to update again till Thursday maybe tomorrow because I'm going to be busy and on Tuesday I'm going on a band trip and we won't be back till Thursday. **


	5. Meeting Zoey's parents

"Mom, Dad." Zoey and Dustin yell as they run up to them.

They both give their parents a hug.

"How are all your friends?" Their dad asks.

"Their great." Zoey answers.

"That's good." Their mom answers.

"So are you two dating anyone?" Mr.Brooks asks.

They both nod.

"Do we get to meet them?" Mrs.Brooks asks.

"Yes." Dustin replies

"We'll call them right now." Zoey says.

Zoey calls James while Dustin calls Mackenzie.

"James is going to meet us here in a few minutes." Zoey tells her parents.

"So is Mackenzie." Dustin says.

A few minutes later James walks up behind Zoey and slips his arms around her waist and says, "Hey babe."

"Hey James, these are my parents." Zoey says.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Brooks." Zoey's mom says.

"I'm Mr. Brooks." Says Zoey's dad.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

The 6 of them had just finished lunch and Dustin and Mackenzie went off for a little bit on their own.

"Zoey how are all your friends.?" Zoey's mom asks.

"Good." Zoey answers.

"Do we get to see them." Zoey's dad asks.

"Yes, I'll call the girls and James we'll call the guys." Zoey answers.

"Were going to meet them at my dorm room." Zoey says a few minutes later.

They walk to Zoey's dorm room.

"Hey guys these are my parents." Zoey says.

"Mom, Dad these are my friends Chase Mathews, Logan Reese, Michael Barrett, Vince Blake, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky, Rebecca Monet and Lisa Perkins." Zoey tells her parents.

Everyone says hi to Mr. and Mrs. Brooks.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

It is now nightfall and Zoey and James are walking around the PCA campus.

"Hey Zo." James says.

"Yes James." Zoey replies as she turns her head.

When Zoey turned her head James captured her in a passionate kiss.

"Let's… go… back… to… your… room…" Zoey says in between kisses.

Zoey and James run back to James's dorm room and they go in and lock the door and put a note on the door saying DO NOT DISTURB. They start making out and taking each others clothes off and are getting into it. When they are done they are laying down catching their breath when there is a knock on the door,

James yells, "Who is it?"

"It's Logan, Michael, and Chase." Logan yells back.

"Just a minute." James yells/

Zoey grabs her clothes and gets dressed and fixes her hair while James is doing the same thing. James goes and opens the door.

"Hey guys." Zoey says.

"What's up." Chase asks.

"Nothing." James replies.

"Okay." Logan replies looking around the room.

"We were just coming to see where you were." Michael says.

Chase, Michael and Logan leave.

"That was close." Zoey says.

"I know." James replies.

**Hey I got the next chapter out like I said I would anyway I'd better get to bed It's 12:35am on Sunday morning and I'm tired. 2 reviews for me too update before I leave Tuesday.**

**Polkadotts15**


	6. Prom and Have you Ever

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was on a band trip and we didn't have any computers.**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Everyone is hanging out and talking about how excited they are for prom.

"On Friday how about the girls get ready in our room and the guys come pick us up from there." Quinn suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Zoey replies

"Sounds like a plan." Lisa says.

"It's good for me," Rebecca replies.

"Same for all us guys." Vince replies.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

It is the day of the prom and the girls are finished getting ready and are waiting for the guys to come and get them. There is a knock on the door and Rebecca goes to answer it and the girls step out one by one Zoey being last. They get to the prom and get a table.

"Do you want to dance?" James asks Zoey.

"I'd love to." Zoey replies and grabs James's hand.

Everyone goes and dances.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Everyone is sitting at the table talking.

"Hey how about we go back to our room and play have you ever." Quinn suggests.

Everyone nods their head so they all go back to the girl's room.

"How about we write down each question down on a piece of paper and then write down the names of people who say yes and after they have tell us who, what, where or whatever there is to tell us." Lola says.

Everyone nods.

**45 MINUTES LATER**

"Okay I'm out of questions." says Zoey...

"Same." Lola says.

"Out of ideas." Quinn states

"Same here." Lisa and Rebecca say at the same time.

All the guys say, "Me too." At the same time.

"Alright the first question was have you ever had alcohol." Chase says, "And everyone said no.

Chase continues to read the questions and people answer.

"Okay there is only 3 questions left." Chase says. "This next question is have you ever had sex and James, Zoey, Logan, Quinn, Michael, Lisa, and Rebecca said yes."

"Rebecca you go first and you have to say how many times and who each time."Lola says.

"Okay I've only had sex once and it was with my boyfriend named Dylan Green but I broke up with him when I met Chase." Rebecca tells everyone.

"Lisa you next." Rebecca says.

"Alright I've had sex 3 times and they've all been with Michael." Lisa says and then turns beat red.

"Michael your turn." Lola says.

"Okay I've only had sex 3 times and they've all been with Lisa." Michael says.

"Logan man, it's your turn." Michael says.

"Okay I've had sex 6 times." Logan says and everyone's mouths drop. "The first time was with a girl named Stacey Brown over the summer, the second and third times were with my girlfriend at the beginning of the school year Linda Joelle. My fourth, fifth and sixth were times were with Quinn."

Everyone sits in silence until Zoey asks, "Quinn are your okay with this."

"Yes." Quinn replies.

"It's your turn Quinn." James says.

"I've had sex 4 times. My first time was with Mark and the rest were with Logan." Quinn states.

"Alright Zoey your turn." Chase says.

Chase is thinking please have not have been with James.

"I've only had sex once and it was with James." Zoey says.

**I left you guys with a cliffy. How is the gang going to react? I'll update soon and believe me some stuff that is going to happen later on in the story you guys well have never excepted. I also won't update until I have a least 4 reviews on this chapter.**


	7. Doctor's appointment and Telling James

**I couldn't wait for 4 reviews on the last chapter so I decided to update again. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Everyone is sitting their shocked and quiet because James and Zoey have only been together a month until James speaks up, "I've only had sex once and it was with Zoey."

"Let's finish up the game." Lola says.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

The gang is hanging out and talking about their plans for the summer and that they would have to meet up at least once in the summer for a few days.

"Hey guys I got to go pack, so I'll see you later." Zoey says and then leaves.

"Hey is it just me or is Zoey been acting a little strange lately.

"No, I've noticed it to." James says. "I'll ask her about it later."

"So what are everyone's plans for the summer?" Logan asks.

"Zoey's going to come to my place for 2 weeks and I'm going to go to hers for 2 weeks." James says.

"I'm going to Logan's house for the summer and my parents are coming out for a week each month to see me." Quinn says.

"I'm hanging out at home this summer." Michael says.

"I'm going to go visit Michael for a couple of weeks this summer." Lisa says.

"I'm going to Vince's for a week during the summer." Lola says.

"I'm staying at home most of the summer except a week when I'm going to visit Zoey." Chase says.

"I'm staying at home this summer and I'm going to hang out with Chase." Rebecca says.

"I'm going to visit Lola for 2 weeks this summer." Vince says.

"And I'm staying at home this summer while my girlfriend comes and visits me for most of the summer." Logan says.

**MEANWHILE WITH ZOEY**

Zoey is on her way to the doctor's office. (Off campus) She gets to the doctor's office and checks in and then sits down.

"Zoey Brooks." The nurse calls.

"Here." She says and then stands up.

"Just wait here and the doctor well be right with you." The nurse says.

She waits for the doctor and then the doctor opens the door and walks in and shuts the door behind her.

"Zoey Brooks what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asks.

"I've been throwing up a lot and have been having these really weird food cravings." Zoey explains.

The doctor does some tests. "Alright Miss. Brooks I will be right back with your test results." The doctor tells her.

The doctor comes back in and says, "Miss. Brooks, the test results show me that you are a month pregnant."

Zoey is sitting their shocked.

"Miss. Brooks, may I ask but did you use protection that night?" The doctor asks.

Zoey thinks back to the night. "Oh my god we didn't." Zoey tells the doctor.

"Good Luck and I hope everything turns out okay." The doctor tells her before leaving.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Zoey is getting ready to meet James and tell him the news.

"Hey Zo, you've acting a little weird the past couple of days, are you okay?" Lola asks.

"Ya I'm fine." Zoey replies.

"Are you sure I mean we'll be there if you ever need something." Quinn says.

Zoey doesn't get to reply because there is a knock on the door. Zoey gets up to answer the door.

"Hey guys come on in." Zoey says.

Vince, Logan and James all step into the room.

"Lola and Quinn lets go. We're going on a double date." Logan states.

"Hey Zo." James says and gives her a peck on the lips.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something." James says.

"James I don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant." Zoey says.

**I left you guys on a cliff hanger. How is James going to react? Find out in chapter 8. **


	8. James's reaction and telling the gang

**Hey here's the next chapter and tell me what you think. I also won't update until I get 4 more reviews and I'm going to stick to my word this time. Anyway read and review.**

"So where do you guys want to go?" Lola asks.

"How about we go to Sushi Roxs." Logan says.

"Sure why not." Quinn says.

"That cool with you guys." Logan asks Vince and Lola.

Vince and Lola look at each other and Lola says, "Let's go."

**MEANWHILE WITH MICHAEL, LISA, CHASE AND REBECCA**

The 4 of them are sitting in Chase and Michael's room talking about random things.

"So what do you guys think is wrong with Zoey?" Chase asks.

"I've got no idea." Lisa says

"Same here." Michael says.

"Nope." Rebecca says.

"So what do you guys want to do." Chase asks.

**MEANWHILE WITH JAMES AND ZOEY**

"James." Zoey says while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Did you say something because I could of sworn you said that you were pregnant but that's crazy we used protection." James says saying the last word quietly.

"Oh no." James says.

Zoey starts crying and James moves closer to her and comforts her.

"Zoey it's okay we'll just take it one step at a time."James tells her.

"Okay so how are we going to tell our parents and friends?" Zoey asks.

"Friends will be easy. Parents not so easy." James says.

James and Zoey sit and talk about what they are going to do for a while and decide that they are going to tell their friends the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The whole gang is sitting in Zoey, Quinn and Lola's dorm room talking and hanging out when Zoey says, "Guys me and James have to tell you something."

"Okay do you want to tell them or do you want me to tell them?" Zoey asks James.

"I will." James says.

"Okay look guys when me and Zoey had sex we forgot to use protection so now Zoey is pregnant." James tells everyone.

Everyone just sits there shocked and quiet for a few minutes until Quinn is brave enough to speak up, "So what are you going to do?"

"Well we haven't gotten that far yet." Zoey says.

**A WEEK LATER**

The gang is sitting around outside talking waiting for Logan's limo to come and get them because they all decided to go to Logan's for the first 2 weeks of summer and Zoey and James's parents are going to them at Logan's house.

"There's the limo, let's go." Logan says.

Everyone gets in the limo and goes to Logan's house. When they get to Logan's house they go inside. Logan then goes to find his dad and asks, " Hey dad where do you want us all?"

"How about you just wait in the living room and I'll go get James and Zoey's parents." Logan's dad tells Logan.

**MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM**

"So have you figured out how your going to tell them?" Lola asks.

"No, because we wouldn't say it how we planned it anyway." Zoey says.

"How do you think your parents will react?" Quinn asks.

"It will probably be the what do we do wrong, yelling at us, moms crying you know that kind of stuff." James says.

Logan walks in and says, "My dad just went get James and Zoey's parents and then they'll come here."

The kids contuine to talking until Logan's dad, James and Zoey's parents come in.

**So how are their parents going to react? Find out in chapter 9. Don' forget I'm not going to update until I get 4 reviews on this chapter. **


	9. Parent's reaction and back to school

**Hey guys I got my reviews I needed so here is the next chapter From now on I'm going to have a review goal and if I don't get to that number then I will update on Saturday for sure. **

**Review Goal: 15 means 5 reviews**

"Hey mom, dad." Zoey says while looking over at James nervously.

"Hi mom, dad." James says while looking over at Zoey nervously.

Quinn, Lola, Lisa, Rebecca, Dustin, Michael, Logan, Vince, Chase and Logan's dad all tip toe out of the living room.

"So what did you need to tell us?" James mom asks.

"Well you see, I'm quite sure how to say this…" James starts but is interrupted by his dad.

"Well on with it." James's dad says.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." Zoey says quietly while looking at the floor.

"You're what." Both dads yell at the same time.

Zoey starts crying and James is comforting her. Both moms are sitting on the couch crying.

"What were you thinking?" Zoey's dad asks yelling.

"I'll tell you they weren't thinking." James dad yells.

The yelling continues for a while until the dads are out of things to say. The room is silent until James's mom asks, "What are you going to do with the baby."

"Well we talked about it and we decided that were going to keep it and raise it together because we don't want the baby when it grows up feel like it was unwanted and we just don't believe in abortion because your killing something before it even had a chance." James explains to the parents.

"Okay." James's mom says, "I support your decision."

"So do I." Zoey's mom says.

James, Zoey and both moms look at the dads.

"I do too." Zoey's dad says.

"Same here." James's dad says.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Zoey's mom says and then the four parents leave.

"That went better then excepted." James says while looking at Zoey.

"I know I thought they were going to be totally against our decision." Zoey answers.

James and Zoey then lean in a kiss passionately.

**(I'm going to skip a bunch of time from now on in the story and please don't be mad at me but they are still a couple of big events so anyway back to the story)**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Everyone is back at PCA and Zoey is 3 and a half months pregnant. Zoey and James are going to be rooming together because of Zoey being pregnant.

"Hey Zo." James calls.

"Yes babe." Zoey answers.

"Why don't you call our friends and see if they want to hang out later?" James asks.

"I will." Zoey answers.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

The gang is sitting in Sushi Roxs talking about how their summer was.

"Hey Zo, how was your summer?" Chase asks.

"Okay besides waking up everyone morning and puking." Zoey says.

"Sounds like fun." Chase says.

"How was everyone else's summer?" Zoey asks.

"Mine was great me and Logan went swimming in his pool and went to fancy restaurants for dinner and hung out." Quinn says while looking at Logan dreamily.

Mine was pretty boring except when I got out of town for a week to go visit James and Zoey." Chase says.

Everyone tells about their summer then Lola says, "Zoey me and Quinn are going to miss you as our roommate."

"I'm going to miss being your roommate to." Zoey tells Quinn and Lola and then the 3 of them get up and hug and start crying.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It is 6:30am and Zoey and James's alarm just went off. As soon as Zoey wakes up she jumps up and goes to the bathroom and throws up.

"Zoey are you okay?" James calls into the bathroom as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

"No." She replies back.

James walks into the bathroom and holds her hair back.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Zoey and James are eating breakfast with Chase, Rebecca, Quinn and Lola. The 4 girls are sitting at the table waiting for James and Chase to get back with their breakfast.

"Zoey how are you feeling this morning?" Rebecca asks.

"Good except when I first woke up I threw up and what about you guys?" Zoey asks.

"It's weird with just me and Quinn in our room because we are so use to Zoey being in there with us." Lola says.

"Zoey are you and James going to find out the sex of the baby?" Quinn asks.

Zoey doesn't get a chance to answer because just then the boys come with breakfast. After they eat Zoey says, "We better get to class."

The 6 of them walk to their first class. When they walk in everyone stops talking because Zoey is holding James's hand and ever girl wants James to be there boyfriend. (No one but the teacher know Zoey is pregnant.)

**Hope you liked that chapter anyway read and review. I'll update on Saturday for sure but if I get up to 15 reviews (5 more and I will have 15) I'll be really happy and update sooner. **


	10. Shopping Trip

**Hey guys like I said I wasn't going to update until I got those reviews or else it wouldn't update until Saturday so anyway if I get 4 reviews for this chapter I will update as soon as I get the 4****th**** review. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

It is now Friday and the first week of classes is now over. The gang are all hanging out in James and Zoey's room.

"Hey guys we were thinking that next weekend we could all go to the city to go shopping because I need maternity clothes." Zoey says.

"Ya sounds great." Lola says.

Everyone agrees to it.

**A WEEK LATER**

Everyone is waiting for Logan's limo to come and get them and take them into the city. The 10 of them get into the limo and go to the city. When they get their they go to the mall and split up boys and girls. The girls are going to go shopping for clothes and shoes while the boys go with James to help him pick out something for Zoey.

The girls are in a maternity store and the girls are helping Zoey pick out her clothes.

"Hey Zo, what about this?" Lola asks holding up a blue tank top with the words I'm going to be a mommy in white.

"Love it." Zoey says.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS**

The boys are in a jewelry store helping James find what he is looking for.

"James what about this?" Logan asks.

James walks over to see it. "Perfect." He says.

James buys what he needs and then the boys decide to go to a store that sells video games.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Hey I'm going to call Lola and see how their doing and see what time they want to meet at Tony Roma's (don't own)." Vince says.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS**

The girls are in a shoe store when Lola's phone rings.

She answers it, "Hello."

"Hey Lola." Vince says.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Lola asks.

"Hey what time do you want to meet at Tony Roma's?" Vince asks.

"How about five since it's one right now." Lola says.

"Okay great, love you." Vince says.

"Love you too, Bye." Lola says and then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Lisa asks.

"It was Vince wanting to know what we wanted to meet at Tony Roma's." Lola answers.

**4 HOURS LATER, 2500, AND 25 SHOPPING BAGS LATER**

The girls just walked into the restaurant and the guys are already there.

"There are the guys." Quinn says.

Quinn, Lola, Lisa and Zoey all walk up to their boyfriends and give them a kiss. They all sit down and order after they order Chase asks, "Hey Rebecca can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." Rebecca replies.

Chase and Rebecca walk outside.

"Rebecca I was wondering if you would be… be…" Chase starts.

"Go on you can ask me anything." Rebecca says.

"I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend again?" Chase asks.

**Find out how Rebecca reacts in chapter 11. Anyway once I get 4 reviews on this chapter I will update again.**


	11. James's Question

**Alright guys I got 4 more reviews so here's the next chapter. I want 5 more review and then I will update. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Rebecca just stood their shocked looking at Chase making sure she heard right.

"Rebecca." Chase says while waving his hand in front of her face.

"I would love to be your girlfriend… again." Rebecca says and then leans in and kisses him.

**(I know I'm skipping a lot of time but I don't know what else to write.)**

**A MONTH AND A HALF LATER**

Zoey is now 20 weeks pregnant (5 months). Zoey and James decided to not find out the sex of the baby. They also haven't put a lot of thought into names. Most people now know that Zoey is pregnant. It is now October 31 and the gang are in Logan, Michael and Chase's room talking and goofing around.

"Hey James, Zoey any ideas for names yet." Michael asks.

"No not really." James answers.

"We were actually wondering if you guys had any ideas." Zoey says.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Zoey and James are out at a fancy restaurant for dinner.

"Hey Zo." James says.

"Yes James." Zoey says.

"I know we've only been dating for 6 months and that were only 15 but," James says and then gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring, "Will you marry me?"

Zoey sits their absolutely speechless and in shock. She has no idea how to react to that question.

"Zoey." James says while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes." Zoey manages go get out.

James puts the ring on her finger and stands up and kisses her. They pull away. "You know I love you right." Zoey says.

"You might have mentioned that once or twice." James says and then kisses her again.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Zoey is eating lunch with Quinn, Lisa, Lola and Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca how is your relationship with Chase?" Zoey asks.

"Good I'm really happy and realized it was my fault we broke up the first time. Rebecca tells the girls.

"That's good, Lola how's it going with Vince?" Zoey asks turning to Lola.

"Great." Lola replies.

Zoey turns to Quinn and says, "Quinn."

"Good it's just he keeps buying all these things I don't need and taking me to all these fancy restaurants. Don't get me wrong I do love him it's just I don't need all these extra things." Quinn replies.

"Oh no." Lola says.

"I can picture Logan like that." Lisa says.

"Hey what about you Michael, Lisa." Rebecca says.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Zoey and James are on their way to meet their friends and tell them that they are engaged.

"Hey Zo how do you think our parents are going to react?" James asks.

"I honestly don't know." Zoey says, "I mean a baby is one thing but getting married I don't think their going to be very happy."

James and Zoey get to Chase, Michael and Logan's dorm room and knock on the door. Chase answers the door and then James and Zoey step in and sit down on the couch.

"Hey guys we need to tell you something." Zoey announces.

Everyone is dead quiet and looks at them waiting for them to tell them the news.

"Last night me and Zoey went out for dinner and I asked her to marry me." James says.

"And I said yes." Zoey finishes.

**How are their friends going to react find out next time? Remember 5 reviews and I will update and check out the poll on my profile. I also need some ideas for baby names and I'm thinking about writing another Zoey 101 fanfic and I want to know how you guys want it to end James and Zoey or Chase and Zoey. Review and tell me. **


	12. Gang's reaction and telling the parents

**You guys no the deal you I have to get the required amount of reviews before I will update and by the way there is going to be a squeal so here's the next chapter. 5 more reviews before I will update again and the first one to update gets a sneak peak of the next chapter. So Read and Review and also check out my poll and vote for which couple I should do my next oneshot on.**

The guys already knew he was going to propose so they were the first to congratulate them. The girls on the other hand are shocked and not sure what to say.

"Girls do you have something to say?" Logan asks looking at the girls.

"Congrats Zoey." Quinn says getting up to hug her.

"Ya, Congrats guys." The other girls say and they all get up to hug her.

"OMG this means shopping." Lola says and everyone laughs.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Chase asks still not quite over Zoey.

"When they come at Christmas." Zoey replies.

**A MONTH AND A HALF LATER**

Zoey is now 26 weeks (6 ½ months) pregnant. It is the 23rd of December and today James and Zoey's parents are coming to PCA.

James and Zoey are in their dorm room waiting for their parents to get their.

"Hey Zo." James says.

"Ya." Zoey replies.

"How do you think our parents will react?" James asks.

"Kind of mad that we didn't tell them when you first asked me but happy at the same time." Zoey replies.

"I love you." James says.

"I love you too." Zoey says and then they lean in and kiss.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Zoey and James are hanging out with their friends.

"Zoey when are yours and James's parents going to get here?" Lola asks.

"Their going to call when they get here. "Zoey replies.

Just then James's phone starts ringing and he answers it. "Hello."

"Okay we'll be right there." James says and then hangs up the phone.

"Okay we have to go our parents are here." James says.

After everyone says good- bye and agree to meet for breakfast Zoey and James leave.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Zoey and James walk up to their parents.

"Hey mom, dad." Zoey says as she hugs her parents.

"Hi mom, dad." James says hugging his parents.

"How are you guys?" James's mom asks.

"Good." James replies.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

James and Zoey are in their dorm room with their parents.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks me and Zoey have something to tell you." James says.

"What is it?" Zoey's mom asks.

"About a month and a half ago me and James went out for dinner and James asked me to marry him and I said yes." Zoey tells the parents.

**Their you guys go anyway review because believe me you don't want to wait for the next chapter. Read. Review. And Vote which couple I should do my next oneshot on.**


	13. Rection and Zoey's water breaks

**Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was at my dad's so anyway here's the next chapter and there is only one more chapter left but there is going to be a sequel and it will be called Later in Life I will post the trailer sometime soon. 5 reviews on this chapter before I will put the next chapter up.**

"You do realize that this is a big step." Zoey's mom says.

"Ya we know but we love each other and that's all that counts" James says.

"Okay I support you." Zoey's mom said.

"Me too." James's mom says.

"Same here." Both dad's say at the same time.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Zoey is now 34 (8 ½ months) pregnant. Zoey and James's parents are back at PCA that way they are there when the baby is born.

Zoey is sitting in Physics class which she has with Chase while the rest of the her friends are in chemistry. The teacher is talking about something really boring when all of the sudden Zoey feels something wet gush out. 'Oh no I'm going into labor.' Zoey thinks. Zoey taps Chase and whispers "My water broke."

"WHAT." Chase yells.

"Chase is their a problem." The teacher asks.

"Zoey's water just broke." Chase says.

"Go." The teacher says.

Chase scoops Zoey up and carries her out of the classroom.

"Call your parents, James's parents and James and tell them to meet us at the hospital but first call a cab." Chase says.

Zoey dials the number for a cab and says, "Yes I need a cab to PCA right away to take me to the hospital." Zoey hangs up the phone. When Chase and Zoey get to the edge of the PCA campus they see the cab and get in. Zoey then dials James's phone.

**MEANWHILE WITH JAMES**

James is sitting in chemistry extremely bored when all of the sudden his phone starts ringing. (He's allowed to have it on because Zoey could go into labor at anytime.)

"Hello." James answers.

"James my water broke meet me and Chase at the hospital and bring all of our friends." Zoey says.

"Okay I'll be right there." James says and then hangs up and closes his books. Logan who is sitting beside him looks at him confused.

"I got to go Zoey's in labor." James says and then runs out the door as the rest of the gang close up their books and run after him.

**MEANWHILE WITH ZOEY AND CHASE**

Zoey is calling her parents.

Her mom answers, "Hello."

"Hey mom." Zoey says and then screams, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." And squeezes Chase's hand.

"Are you okay?" Zoey's mom asks.

"Mom hospital my water broke." Zoey says.

"Okay we'll be their soon." Zoey's mom says.

Zoey hangs up the phone.

**That's the end of this chapter if I get 5 reviews before Saturday then the last chapter well go up. I will post the trailer to the sequel as soon as I write it. Anyway read and review.**

**Polkadotts15**


	14. Brith and The Wedding

**Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I was grounded off the computer and then my grandfather had a heart attack so we had to to Edmonton. I live in Brooks, Alberta, Canada by the way. Anyway read and review.**

Zoey and Chase just got to the hospital so Chase scoops up Zoey and carries her into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Hi." Chase says to the nurse. " My friend Zoey Brooks is in labor."

"Okay here is some paper work that will need filled out when the father gets here and also by her parents since she is under the age of 18." The nurse says.

"Where do I put her?" Chase asks.

"Oh take her to room 501 on the fifth floor." The nurse says.

Chase takes Zoey to her room places her on the bed and then a nurse comes in and gives her a hospital gown.

**MEANWHILE WITH JAMES**

James and the rest of the gang are on their way to the hospital in a cab. James is really jumpy and panicking.

"James calm down." Logan says.

"Easy for you to say your girlfriend isn't the one who's in labor." James sayss.

"James she's fine besides Chase is with her." Quinn says.

**MEANWHILE WITH CHASE AND ZOEY**

"Hey Chase." Zoey says.

"Ya Zoe." Chase says.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Zoey says.

"No problem." Chase says.

Then Zoey starts screaming and squeezing Chase's hand really hard.

"Contraction." Zoey says when its over.

Just then a nurse comes in and says, "Hello Miss. Brooks, I'm here to check how far a long you are."

"Okay." Zoey says.

"You are 2cm dilated." The nurse says.

The nurse leaves and Zoey turns to Chase and says, "This is going to be a long day."

**MEANWHILE WITH JAMES **

He just pulled up the hospital with the rest of the gang. James jumps out and runs into the hospital and runs up to the check in desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Zoey Brooks's room. James says

"Room 501 on the fifth floor." The nurse says.

The rest of the gang runs into the hospital and follows James to the elevator.

"What room is she in?" Rebecca asks.

"501 on the fifth floor." James answers.

The gang gets off the elevator and runs to Zoey's room.

"I got here as fast as I could." James says and then kisses her.

"How you holding up Zoe." Lola asks.

:Okay I guess." Zoey replies and then squeezes Chase and James's hand.

**5 HOURS LATER**

"Miss. Brooks you are now 8cm dialated. The nurse tells her."

"Soon we will have our little girl or boy to hold in our arms." James says and then kisses Zoey.

"I know I can't wait." Zoey says.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Zoey is all sweaty from pushing.

"Alright Zoey one more push and we well have your baby into the world." The doctor says.

"It's a girl." The doctor says.

"What's her name?" The doctor asks.

Zoey looks at James and then says, "Kayla Anne Garrett."

**A MONTH LATER **

Zoey and James are out on their own after their friends volunteering to watch Kayla.

"Hey Zoe when do you want to have the wedding?" James asks.

"How about this summer." Zoey says.

"Sounds great." James says and then kisses her.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

It is Zoey and James's wedding day. They are both excited and nervous.

**WITH ZOEY**

"How do I look?" Zoe asks?"

"You look great Zoe." Lola says.

"Ya you look beautiful." Quinn says.

"James is going to be speechless when he sees you." Lisa says.

"Rebecca what do you think?" Zoey asks.

"Absolutely beautiful." Rebecca replies.

**MEANWHILE WITH JAMES**

James is just a tad more nervous then Zoey.

"I mean what if she backs out or changes her mind." James says.

"She won't and besides you have a kid together." Chase says to James but on the inside wishes Zoey would back out. Even after everything that's happened Chase was still in love with Zoey.

"But…" James starts.

"Chase is right." Logan says.

"Ya dude she loves you." Michael says.

"Ya dude she'd never leave you." Vince says and as he does Chase cringes.

James sighs and says, "You guys are right."

**2 HOURS LATER**

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher says.

James and Zoey lean in and kiss. Chase looks at them sadly wishing he was the one kissing her instead of James.

**Hey guys that's the end of this story but as I said before there is a sequel and the trailer is up now. Sorry for the long wait again but we had to go to Edmonton and I was grounded so yeah. Anyway Read and Review.**


	15. Final Note

Hey guys the sequel is up it is called Later in Life read and tell me what you think

**Hey guys the sequel is up it is called Later in Life read and tell me what you think.**

**Polkadotts15**


End file.
